pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1783 in poetry
died this year (engraving from frontispiece of Posthumous Works, 1793)]] Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom * Lady Anne Barnard, Auld Robin Gray (ballad) (published anonymously) * William Blake, Poetical Sketches''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Jane Cave (later, Jane Wiscom), Poems on Various Subjects, Entertaining, Elegiac, and Religious * Judith Cowper (later, Judith Madan), The Progress of Poetry * George Crabbe, The Village * John Hoole translator, Orlando Furioso * Joseph Ritson, editor, A Select Collection of English Songs, anthology * John Wolcot , writing under the pen name "Peter Pindar", More Lyric Odes, to the Royal Academicians (Lyric Odes 1782) United States * David Humphreys, United States: ** The Glory of America; or Peace Triumphant over War''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ** Poem on the Industry of the United States of America Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 3 – Washington Irving (died 1859), American author, essayist, biographer, historian and poet * April 21 – Reginald Heber (died 1826) Church of England bishop, poet and hymn writer * September 8 – N. F. S. Grundtvig (died 1872), DanishPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * September 23 – Jane Taylor (died 1824), England poet and novelist Deaths 's grave]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 2 – Johann Jakob Bodmer (born 1698), German-language Swiss, author, critic, academic and poet * July 7 – Magnus Gottfried Lichtwer born 1719), German * July 15 – Yokoi Yayū 横井 也有, born , and took the pseudonym Tatsunojō (born 1702), Japanese samurai, scholar of Kokugaku, and a haikai poet * October 10 – Henry Brooke (born 1703) Irish poet and playwright * November 23 – Ann Eliza Bleecker (born 1752), American poet and correspondent * December 12 – John Scott (born 1731), 53, English poet and friend of Samuel Johnson ;Also: **John Seccomb, (born 1708), clergyman and poet, United StatesBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books **Phanuel Bacon (born 1700) English playwright, poet and author **Yosa Buson 与謝蕪村 (born 1716), Japanese, Edo period poet and painter; along with Matsuo Bashō and Kobayashi Issa, considered among the greatest poets of the Edo Period and one of the greatest haiku poets of all time (surname: Yosa) See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * French literature of the 18th century * Sturm und Drang (the conventional translation is "Storm and Stress"; a more literal translation, however, might be "storm and urge", "storm and longing", "storm and drive" or "storm and impulse"), a movement in German literature (including poetry) and music from the late 1760s through the early 1780s * List of years in poetry * Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry